Forbidden Love
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Os dois se amavam. Mas como em todo amor proibido, eles enfrentariam problemas. LxMatt. Fic betada pela Amai. Presente para ChibiAnne.


**Forbidden Love**

Para todos da Wammy's House, ele era apenas alguém quem eles iriam, um dia, suceder.

Era o maior detetive do mundo e o ídolo do lugar. Era um gênio. Era perfeito. Não errava. Alguns até achavam que não tinha sentimentos, que estes atrapalhariam o raciocínio.

Aquele que eles imaginavam, não passava de um falso L.

Porque o verdadeiro também errava. Não era perfeito, era infantil e não gostava de perder – e eu lidei com isso. E ele tinha sentimentos sim.

E o melhor de conhecê-lo, era ter aquele sentimento voltado especialmente para si.

Porque ele me amava. E eu a ele.

L.

X

Quando chegou na Wammy's House, eu não tinha noção de como ele era.

Logo o vi.

Alto, cabelos escuros e desgrenhados, olheiras profundas – provavelmente devido a inúmeras noites de insônia para completar os casos – em seus olhos negros, postura curvada; uma pessoa de aparência muito excêntrica. Mas eu já estava acostumado, vivia com Mello afinal.

X

A primeira vez em que eu falei com ele foi quando, na sala de convivência, seu _notebook_ quebrou. Sem saber como concertar, reclamou consigo mesmo que teria de encomendar outro novo.

Não era todo dia em que eu teria a chance de mexer num notebook de um detetive como L.

"_L... Posso ver se concerto?" _

Ele simplesmente acenou positivamente com a cabeça e deu espaço para eu sentar-me em frente à tela.

"_Pronto, era só um vírus pego nesse site. Você tem de tomar cuidado com esses links estranhos, pode perder todos os seus arquivos, dados ou até inutilizar seu notebook." _

"_Ahh, sim, obrigado. Seria um grande imprevisto ter de encomendar outro deste, foi de grande ajuda." _

E assim recebi seu primeiro sorriso.

X

Pouco tempo depois ele veio me pedir ajuda com um programa que ele estava criando.

Para um detetive, deveria ser fundamental criar seus próprios programas para outras pessoas não conseguirem burlá-lo.

E eu não podia perder a chance de vasculhar aqueles programas.

Eram _fascinantes_.

Não adiantaria descrevê-los. Sou _nerd_ demais nessas coisas, mudo de língua nessas horas.

Quando terminei de ajustá-los, L ficou bem grato e disse que se eu quisesse qualquer coisa eu poderia ter.

Eu não perdi a chance de pedir um _PSP_.

X

Um dia, L me chamou para ir a seu quarto.

Pelo que ele disse, era para concertar um computador um pouco grande, por isso não poderia levá-lo até mim.

Quando cheguei lá, ele me cumprimentou e me mostrou qual era.

Não tinha se passado nem três minutos e eu já tinha terminado o trabalho.

Estranho.

Aquilo fora fácil demais.

Foi ai que ele se aproximou.

Eu estava sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão e ele se sentou a minha frente de seu jeito típico. Visto de perto, dava-se a perceber que seus olhos não eram realmente negros, e sim castanhos. E era um tom muito escuro, e eu sentia como se eles fossem misteriosos, como se tivessem algo especial.

Então ele se ajoelhou a minha frente e, devagar, levou seu rosto ao meu, dando-me um beijo leve, como se quisesse me dar a chance de negar.

Mas eu não recusei.

X

Por instinto, ou não, eu apenas o retribui.

Eu estava extasiado. Nunca tinha pensando em eu com L.

Na verdade nunca tinha pensando em eu com outra pessoa.

Mas quando vi aqueles olhos castanhos vibrando de desejo por mim... Não resisti.

Não demoramos a nos despir.

Começou com aquele beijo simples que se intensificou a ponto de chegar a "aquilo".

Talvez tenha sido até eu quem tenha dado o primeiro passo para o que acontecia agora.

L planejara aquilo, não é?

Computador quebrado uma ova, ele só queria uma chance.

E eu acho que, por dentro, sabia daquilo.

X

L.

O significado daquele codinome, daquele nome, daquela letra, mudara completamente para mim.

Não significava o codinome de um detetive famoso, não era mais a décima segunda letra do alfabeto, não era aquele quem eu devia sonhar em suceder.

Era meu amante. Meu namorado talvez. Meu amor.

O meu L.

X

Mello foi o primeiro a notar as diferenças.

Como eu dividia quarto com ele, logo percebeu que eu estava aprontando alguma à noite. E pior, em segredo. Algo que eu não havia o contado.

Eu estava saindo muito à noite e voltando as escondidas de manhã.

Ele não entendia para onde eu ia.

Antes, Notícias sobre L eu nem ligava. Agora eu sempre perguntava sobre as novas.

Porque eu começara a me interessar? Ele não sabia.

Uma vez ele me perguntou sobre tudo aquilo. Mas quando eu ia lhe dizer a verdade, ele viu um chocolate e correu para pegá-lo.

E está na cara que ele se esqueceu do que falávamos.

X

Na minha quarta vez com L, ele me fez uma surpresa.

"_Achei que iria gostar disso, Mail"._

Olhei para o objeto que ele segurava e sorri.

"_Sempre achei que eu gostaria de fetiches, Lawliet"._

Depois disso, acho melhor não contar. Só ouso dizer que no dia seguinte eu muito **exausto**.

X

Este era o bom de estar com ele.

Seu sorriso, seus olhos, sua boca convidativa...

Estar com ele era algo maravilhoso. Só com ele eu me sentia daquele jeito. _Preenchido_.

Quando eu estava só, sentia como se faltasse algo em mim.

Aquilo era o que as pessoas chamam "amor".

A necessidade de estar com alguém. O _vício_ por alguém.

X

Fora daquele quarto, nós éramos apenas "Matt" e "L", dois jovens do instituto Wammy's House, sendo um deles já formado. O ruivo viciado em computadores e videogames e o moreno amante de doces.

Agora, à noite, nós éramos outras pessoas.

Tirávamos nossa máscara e nos tornávamos _Mail Jeevas _e _L Lawliet_.

Um menino que amava um adulto, dois homens que tinham um amor proibido.

Mas era naquelas horas em que nos sentíamos nós mesmos.

X

Mas tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

Em uma das minhas noites com ele, descobriram-nos.

Abriram a porta sem bater e viram o que nunca imaginariam.

Eu e L.

Próximos.

Próximos _demais_ para simples amigos.

Fazendo algo que amigos não costumam fazer.

Um pecado.

Um apenas não, neste mundo fazer aquilo com um menor, era outro. Dois homens, melhor, um homem e um garoto. Uma relação já proibida e para as pessoas, isso era um crime.

Eu não entendia o porquê.

Nunca entendi o porquê.

Nós nos amávamos certo?

X

Logo, o inspetor que nos vira já comunicara sobre nós. Watari, Roger, o padre da instituição, estavam reunidos da sala do diretor. Eu e L, já vestidos e sentados um tanto longe um do outro, esperávamos pela primeira queixa, a primeira repulsa, a primeira repreensão.

Watari confiava em L. Provavelmente já sabia de tudo. Roger parecia estar decepcionado, tanto comigo quanto com o detetive. O padre parecia sentir nojo de nós, nos olhava como se tivéssemos matado alguém. Aquilo me fizera sentir sujo. Afinal, era tão pecaminoso?

X

Acabada a bronca e o discurso do que era certo e errado e o que deveríamos fazer para seguir o caminho de Deus, ficara decidido que não poderíamos mais nos ver.

O que nós tínhamos feito não podia ser algo tão ruim. Pelo que o padre falava, éramos pecadores, que estávamos num caminho sem volta e que aquilo era algo extremamente errado. O que eu não entendo é o problema em que eles viam em amar e ser amado. Só porque ambos éramos homens? Vejo milhares de pessoas pelo mundo se casando na igreja e prometendo viverem felizes pela eternidade, e em menos de um ano, dizerem que se odeiam e acabarem em separação. Porque nós, com um amor tão verdadeiro, não podíamos ser felizes?

L parecia se sentir culpado. Não pelo que ele tinha feito comigo, e sim pelo que eu estava passando. Ele me olhou e nossos olhos se encontraram. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o padre me puxara para fora da sala.

Ele simplesmente achava que eu era apenas uma vítima do ocorrido.

X

Um caso desses tinha de se manter em completo sigilo.

Imagine o que os órfãos pensariam se descobrissem sobre um garoto de lá que dormia com L? Com aquele que todos achavam perfeito e que sonhavam em suceder? Seria um tremendo choque. Quanto mais para crianças que viviam em um orfanato católico.

Mas no dia seguinte, todos já pareciam saber sobre o assunto. Era a fofoca do dia, todos só sabiam falar da mesma coisa.

"_Você sabia que o Matt dormiu com L?"_

X

Eu sempre ficava quieto em meu canto. Gostava de jogar meus games em paz. Mas dessa vez, estava impossível me concentrar. Não com todos me olhando como se fosse uma atração de circo. Sentia-me como uma aberração num show de horrores.

Levantei-me e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Pelo caminho ouvia cochichos de garotas _("que desperdício!")_ ou garotos dizendo que estavam com medo de se aproximar de mim. Só porque eu gostava de um cara, não queria dizer que eu iria sair agarrando qualquer um!

Todos que eu achava que eram meus amigos me ignoravam. O único que não mudara de comportamento fora Near, mas ele continuava isolado no mundo dele. Os outros ficaram com medo ou receio de se aproximar de mim. Mas tinha um amigo que ficara do meu lado.

Quando Mello me viu enquanto eu entrava no quarto, notei um olhar baixo, mas logo ele me lançou um sorriso e disse:

"_Cara, você tem bom gosto, hein?" _

Eu sorri. Uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos e quando vi, não conseguia me controlar. A tristeza que eu andava escondendo por não poder ver L... Desabei.

Mello nunca foi de consolar as pessoas. Mas dessa vez ele me abraçou e me deixou chorando em seu ombro.

"_Tudo vai ficar bem"_

X

É engraçado como as pessoas podem mudar em determinadas situações.

O Mello, o esquentadinho irônico que nunca ajudava ninguém me dera apoio.

Se você o olhasse nunca diria que ele faria uma coisa daquelas.

Mas as pessoas compreensivas apenas me fuzilavam com o olhar.

X

Nada foi mais o mesmo.

Os colegas de classes, companheiros de futebol, professores, todos mudaram de atitude quanto a mim. Nem sei como um dia eu pude chamá-los de amigos. Mesmo com o apoio de Mello, não conseguia me acostumar. Foi um período em que fiquei muito silencioso.

Eu não falava com ninguém a não ser Mello.

Não via L desde aquele dia. Estava com saudades. Não ligava para o que tinha ocorrido. Queria continuar me encontrando com ele.

E então...

Ele veio.

X

Era noite, todos já deviam estar na cama.

Eu não conseguia dormir, por alguma razão me sentia nostálgico. Mello tinha ido pegar um chocolate na cozinha e eu estava sozinho. Foi quando ele entrou.

Foi bastante rápido. Ele me abraçou por trás. Assustei-me, mas pelo modo que me abraçava só podia ser ele.

Um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado, eu diria. Saudades, carinho, amor, necessidade, tudo aquilo em um único ato.

Mas ai... Ele foi embora. Sem me dizer uma única palavra.

X

No dia seguinte, eu me sentia um pouco melhor. Aquilo significava que não tinha acabado não era? Ainda não tínhamos desistido.

Mas eu estava errado.

Meu pequeno bem-estar momentâneo se dissipou quando ouvi a conversa entre duas garotas, Linda e mais uma outra que não conhecia.

"_Linda, você ficou sabendo que L foi embora hoje? Ainda bem." _

Foi automático. Senti uma reviravolta no meu estômago. Corri de volta para meu quarto.

Ouvi a voz de Linda chamar pelo meu nome em um tom preocupado, mas não parei.

Aquilo doía demais.

Enquanto eu corria pelos corredores da Wammy's, cruzei com Near em uma esquina. Ele parou para me olhar.

Não era possível que até ele...!

X

Mello insistia para que eu saísse de meu confinamento. Já não saia de meu quarto para as aulas, para comer, para nada. Roger veio me visitar para saber o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu menti dizendo que estava doente. Ele me perguntou se eu queria um médico, mas eu disse que logo passaria.

Dera uma semana, se eu não morresse de fome, morreria de loucura. Nem os videogames me animavam mais.

Mello não sabia o que fazer para me ajudar. Deixava-me quieto como eu queria.

Só que um dia algo me animou.

Mello comia um chocolate enquanto jogava meu _playstation3_ para ver se eu me interessava. Eu estava na cama olhando para o teto quando a porta se abriu. Sem nenhuma batida, Near entrou fazendo eu e Mello olharmos para a porta.

Mello pareceu não gostar da visita repentina, muito menos com a falta de educação de não perguntar se podia entrar. Eu fiquei um pouco curioso, o que ele queria?

"_Não ligue para o que os outros dizem. Isso foi o que mais chamou a atenção de L em você"._

E ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Naquele dia, eu saí para jantar. E foi naquele dia em que Mello deixou de desprezar Near.

X

Passara um mês.

Não tinha mais notícias de L e nem pensava mais nele. Estava ocupado demais com meu novo jogo que Mello e Near compraram para mim. Ah, por falar nos dois, eles talvez tivessem feito as pazes depois daquele dia. Só sei que eles estavam mais amigáveis.

As crianças da Wammy's, meus antigos amigos, tentaram reatar a minha amizade. Mas sabe, são só nos momentos de apuros que vemos quem são nossos verdadeiros amigos. Não dispensei ninguém, mas não os vejo mais com os mesmos olhos.

As coisas já estavam normais, diria até que melhores.

Só faltava uma coisa para completar.

X

Houve uma noite em que minhas pilhas acabaram e demora bastante para carregá-las.

Mello já havia dormido e eu não estava com sono depois de tanto refrigerante.

Fui até a janela ver o tempo passar.

Lá embaixo, nos jardins da Wammy's, pude ver um casal de namorados. Aparentemente felizes por estarem juntos. Aquela noite estava muito bonita. Provavelmente se L ainda estivesse no orfanato, naquela hora estaríamos juntos, nos beijando lascivamente.

Não senti quando a primeira lágrima veio. Lembrei-me de L, depois de tanto tempo. Das noites que tínhamos juntos, dos doces que dividíamos, dos beijos, das palavras, de tudo.

Me perguntei o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento.

"_Será que ele está sentindo saudades?"_

X

Já havia se passado bastante tempo.

Meio ano? Um ano? Não, nem tanto.

Ainda me lembrava dele. Do sorriso dele. Mas não podíamos mais ficar juntos. Era fato.

E não tínhamos mais ouvido falar de L ou de os casos que ele descobrira. Talvez Roger quisesse abafar o ocorrido, mesmo meses depois.

Eu já estava conformado com tudo aquilo. A vida continua, não é?

Foi quando Near veio ao meu quarto. Não com Mello como era o de costume.

"_Matt. L está aqui."_

X

Afinal, L realmente estava lá. Mas tinha vindo em segredo. Não queria que recomeçassem os rumores. Near me contara que Roger só lhe dissera por que sabia que ele era sigiloso com qualquer assunto. Só que Roger não sabia que Near tinha se tornado meu amigo.

Eu não sabia onde L estava, mas ele sabia onde eu estaria.

E eu esperei.

X

Near devia ter contado a Mello que eu esperava por L, porque o loiro pegou algumas coisas e me disse que iria passar a noite estudando, e o Mello não costuma estudar tanto assim quando não tem testes se aproximando.

Eu estava ansioso, queria vê-lo novamente. Senti-lo novamente. Me _completar_ novamente.

Já estava ficando tarde. O sono já me possuía.

"_É sempre a meia-noite que acontecem as mágicas..."_ pensei tentando me convencer a não dormir. Não que eu acreditasse em mágica. Mas era a única coisa que poderia me fazer continuar a esperá-lo.

X

O relógio bateu as doze badaladas e nada. Já estava me pondo para dormir quando ele apareceu.

Exatamente como eu o lembrava, não havia mudado nada.

Ele me olhou meio entristecido e eu apenas o fitei esperando que ele começasse.

Ambos esperávamos que um de nós dissesse algo. Não ousávamos iniciar nada.

Parecia que tinha se passado horas, quando me rendi e deitei-me em minha cama.

Ele me abandona e não diz nada?

Virei-me dando as costas para ele, bravo.

Meu sono era tanto que já estava quase adormecendo. Foi ai que ele se deitou e me abraçou.

"_Desculpe Matt."_

Um aperto.

"_Pensei que talvez... Não quisesse mais me ver." _

Então fora só isso! Ele não desistira de mim. Apenas achara que eu queria desistir dele.

Eu me virei e dei-lhe um beijo que guardei durante todo aquele tempo. Ele retribuiu e despejamos toda nossa saudade nele.

"_Cara, não faça mais isso comigo." _

"_Matt..."_

"_Você sabe que horas são? Na próxima venha mais cedo, to morrendo de sono"_

Ele sorriu. Me abraçou forte e eu me aconcheguei naquele corpo tão acolhedor.

Dormi.

E posso dizer que nada se compara a dormir entre os braços de quem você ama.

X

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, ele não estava mais lá.

Olhei para os lados a sua procura.

Não era possível que ele tivesse me abandonado de novo!

Me arrumei e fui para o café. Mello e Near já estavam lá. Um tanto juntos. Será que eles...?

Mas aquilo não importava. O que eu queria saber era onde L estava.

X

Desisti de procurá-lo, mas quando começara a anoitecer, comecei a me preocupar.

Ele tinha me deixado de novo?

Mesmo sabendo como me deixara aquela vez?

Andava pelos corredores da Wammy's indo para meu quarto, quando minha mão foi pega e fui arrastado por alguém.

Nem preciso dizer quem era.

X

"_Onde está me levando?"_

"_Bem, não podemos nos ver, não é? Então pensei e dar uma saída à noite... Espero que não esteja com sono"._

X

Arrisco-me a dizer que aquela foi a melhor noite de minha vida.

Nunca saia da Wammy's, quanto mais para aqueles lugares. E o final... Fechou com chave de ouro.

Cheguei com L já amanhecendo. Fui exausto para o meu quarto, mas não antes de nos despedirmos.

"_Vou ficar aqui só até amanhã."_

"_... Posso ir com você?"_

"_Acho melhor não."_

Meu sorriso foi embora. Novamente ele iria me deixar. Novamente...

"_Mas você sabe que hoje em dia relacionamentos a distância são bem comuns, não acha?"_

Animei-me.

"_Ótimo, me diga o número do seu celular que eu te ligo a cobrar toda hora...Vai ter que trabalhar muito, viu?"_

E com mais um selinho, eu entrei em meu quarto.

O estranho era que Mello não estava dormindo, e o lençol de sua cama estava arrumado.

Agora era definitivo. Mello teria de me contar o que estava havendo.

X

A noite daquele dia também foi inesquecível.

Nossa "festinha" particular de despedida.

Posso dizer que rever L trouxe meu ânimo de volta a tona.

As carícias, os beijos, os abraços, tudo vindo dele era mágico, bom, gostoso.

E quando ele foi embora, eu ainda sentia aquele gostinho em minha boca.

Gosto de _açúcar_.

X

Bem, não foi preciso perguntar a Mello o que estava havendo.

Como eu posso dizer, bem, eu os peguei no flagra.

Mello o soltara na hora, corando violentamente. Near apenas olhou para baixo, corado.

"Ahá eu sabia!"

"_Er... Matt não é bem o que... Ah esquece, é o que você viu"._

Mello se emburrou e virou a cara. Abri a minha gaveta e sentei ao lado de Near. Com um pequeno sorriso entreguei-lhe algo em suas mãos e sai do quarto

"_Faça bom proveito"_

Imagino a cara dos dois ao verem aquelas algemas.

X

O tempo se passou.

Mensagens de celular, e-mails, telefonemas, cartas, tudo que podíamos para nos comunicarmos.

Relacionamentos a distância só acentuam o amor.

De vez em quando ele nos visitava. Levava-me para sair sempre que estava por perto.

E eram sempre as melhores noites da minha vida.

Eu me sentia livre.

Tinha liberdade para amar e ser amado por quem eu quisesse.

Não iriam ser pseudo-amigos, religiosos, ou qualquer pessoa no mundo que iria acabar com nosso amor.

E eu amaria L nem que tivesse que lutar contra todos no mundo.

* * *

**Cara, de onde eu tirei LxMatt eu não sei, mas que eu AMEI o casal, é verdade S2**

**Sei lá, o Mello e o Near parecem ter uma obsessão pelo L, e o Matt fica na dele e... Sabe como é né?XD'**

**Esta fic é de presente para a Chibi, pois eu nunca dei nada pra ela S2 Você é um amor, Chibi! X3 **

**E agradeço à Amai por betar a fic. Te amo muito, minha homossexual!:D /BRINKS**

**Mereço review? :3 **


End file.
